


Help Me With My Art Project?

by larrystylinhugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry, Flower Child Harry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk Louis, Riding, Top Louis, University Student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinhugs/pseuds/larrystylinhugs
Summary: So I wrote this almost 3 years ago, and I've been cleaning out some files, so why not post this here?Basically a quick and simple pwp, between flower crown Harry and punk Louis





	

Harry walked down his street coming from the local art supply shop. He had needed to get new supplies for an end of the year project for his Uni class. As he turned to walk into his house he noticed his neighbor Louis sitting outside. He gave a small wave as to not be rude and hustled inside. 

Although Harry and Louis were very different from each other, Harry being shy and cute with his flower crowns and quick to blush personality, and Louis being more punk with his tattoos and piercings, Harry was quite fond of his neighbor. He enjoyed his company and being in his presence, even though Louis almost always made the boy blush with his cheeky remarks.

They rarely talked, but when they did Louis was always nice to Harry despite his intimidating demeanor. He was always sweet to the flower crown boy because he was quite fond of him, maybe even having a little crush. He hadn’t admitted that to anyone, including Harry.

As Harry worked on his project more and more he realized just how big it was. He knew that he would need help on his part if he was going to get it finished in time for his class. He couldn’t think of anyone that he cared to ask to help him with any of it.

Unless of course he asked Louis, but he doubted that he would even be slightly interested in that. Besides he was a little nervous to even ask him. Eventually he decided that it was just too much work for him to do by himself, and he decided to go knock on Louis' door.

Harry checked himself in the mirror before leaving. Making sure that his flower crown was on straight before walking next door.

Louis opened the door with a smile making Harry return the gesture. 

“What’s up Harry?” Louis asked reaching out and touching one of the flowers on Harry’s crown causing the boy to blush.

“I uh have an art project due soon and erhm I was wondering if you could come over and help me with it. I mean only if you want. You um-” Louis cut Harry off.

“I would love to babe” Louis smiled again.

“Thanks” Harry grinned.

Louis closed pulled his front door shut and walked over to Harry’s house with him. 

Once inside Harry showed Louis the paper mural that they were going to be painting. He explained how it was going to be hung in one of the lobbies of the university, and was meant to depict the unity of peace and knowledge. 

Harry and Louis talked as they painted. Every once in a while Louis would flirtatiously reach out and pinch Harry’s waist, making the boy squeak and blush. Harry loved hanging out with Louis, watching him kneel on the floor as he worked. He loved observing his tattoos that fascinated him, and his piercings. But by far his favorite thing about Louis was his gorgeous blue eyes, and his hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through.

Harry got down on the floor next to Louis to paint one of the sections. Louis looked over and smiled at Harry and reached out touching his flower crown again.

He stared at Harry for a while just observing him. The concentrated look on his face while he worked, the way his lips were the perfect shade of red that Louis loved, and his bright green eyes that made him want to melt. He couldn’t help, but imagine Harry sprawled beneath him, moaning as he totally wrecked him. The thought of tangling his fingers in Harry's luscious hair as he did so, leaving kisses everywhere the boy would allow, it was enough to almost make Louis even blush. 

Harry noticed Louis looking at him and he looked up into his bright eyes. That took Louis’ breath away because, damn, Harry really was beautiful. 

“What?” Harry practically giggled.

“Nothing,” Louis reached out gently running his fingers through some of Harry’s hair. “You just look really cute wearing that flower crown." 

Harry reached up touching his crown smiling small at Louis. Louis got closer to Harry till they were no more than two inches apart.

He reached out tracing his fingers along the right side of Harry's face every so gently, and just barely grazing his thumb over the edge of Harry's full bottom lip. The two boys never broke eye contact as Harry felt electricity build in his fingertips with the excitement and jitters that were caused by Louis touching him. 

"I really want to wreck you Harry.” Louis whispered making Harry gasp quietly. “I want to watch that pretty flower crown bounce on your head as I fuck you.”

Despite the deep blush that was plaguing Harry's already rosy cheeks, the thought of Louis following through on his previous statement made Harry want to throw himself on top of the boy right that second. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears with the rate his heart was pounding, and the butterflies that swarmed his stomach. 

Louis leaned in closer to Harry. “But first, I’m gonna kiss you.”

Louis connected his lips with Harry’s. Harry knew he was a gone, but he responded to the kiss right away, wanting it as much as Louis did. He threw his arms around Louis’ neck as they deepened the kiss.

They eventually pulled apart Louis looking into Harry’s eyes with pure lust.

“Bedroom?” Louis questioned.

Harry shook his head. “No, take me here.”

Louis bit his lip lunging forward, pushing Harry back onto the floor. He started to frantically take of his clothes and Harry’s as well. Once they were both fully undressed they connected their lips in a heated kiss. Louis started kissing along Harry’s jaw then down his neck, finding Harry’s sweet spot making him moan. Harry thrust his hips up trying to get some sort of friction on his cock that was now completely hard. Louis leaned down kissing Harry’s hips. Purposely staying away from his cock.

Harry whined wanting Louis to touch him somehow. 

“Shh baby I’m gonna make you feel good.” Louis kissed Harry’s hip.

He then leaned down to his hole and unexpectedly thrust his tongue into it. Harry gasped at the sudden contact. Louis kept thrusting his tongue in and out loving the noises Harry was making. He was practically falling apart and he had barely done anything yet.

He then inserted a finger along with his tongue making Harry almost yell. Louis definitely loved how vocal Harry was. He kept a good pace going thrusting his finger in with his tongue before adding another finger making Harry moan even louder. He got up to three fingers before Harry started begging moaning for more. 

His eyes were blown wide and he was panting trying to fuck himself down on Louis’ fingers, grasping at Louis' wrist. Louis smirked at how desperate Harry was, it turned him on even more.

He took his fingers out completely and Harry whimpered at the loss. 

“Lube?” Louis asked.

Harry quickly got the lube he kept in the downstairs drawer and handed it to Louis. He slicked his cock and lined up with Harry's hole that was pulsing with anticipation. Louis pushed in, in one big thrust making Harry scream from the burn, and the pleasure. He rubbed circles into Harry’s hips as he started to pick up a pace thrusting in and out. 

Harry reached down intertwining one of their hands together, he liked feeling so close to Louis. Louis kept thrusting deeper and harder each time into Harry. 

He eventually took Harry’s legs putting them over his shoulder to get a better angle, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on. Harry yelled with pleasure squeezing Louis’ hand.

“Lou right there!" 

Louis nodded and kept thrusting right into Harry’s prostate. He could tell that Harry was close to his climax.

He thrust a couple more times before Harry was cumming moaning loudly. His cherry red lips formed in a perfect ’‘o” as he squeezed his eyes shut, his orgasm racked his body. He arced his back and breathed loudly, squeezing onto Louis' hand to anchor himself. Louis couldn’t help but think Harry had the most beautiful orgasm face he’d ever seen. 

Harry was panting and looked totally wrecked at this point, but Louis wasn’t done. He pulled out of Harry laid down.

“Ride me” Louis said.

Harry nodded and got up positioning himself over Louis. Louis put his hands on his hips telling Harry to go slow. Harry lowered himself down with a sigh still sore and sensitive from his previous orgasm.

“Look so pretty for me, doing so well” Louis praised reaching up and brushing some of Harry’s hair back a little from his forehead.

Harry started to bounce up and down on Louis’ cock. Louis was memorized by the way he looked, and how his flower crown bounced on his head as he picked his hips up and slammed them down. 

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes as he fucked himself down onto him. He leaned down connecting their lips in a kiss.

Harry could feel himself getting tired and wasn’t even sure he was going able to cum again. Louis noticed this also.

“I don’t think I can cum again” Harry moaned.

“C'mon babe you’re doing so well for me. You can do it. Cum for me.”

Louis reached up and stroked Harry a couple times causing him to go over the edge. Harry's hips were shaking as he yelled Louis’ name, as he stroked him through his second orgasm of the night. 

He leaned down on Louis’ chest, Louis wrapping his arms around him as he thrust up into Harry. He wast too tired to even push back on his cock, just letting Louis thrust hard into him.

It burned and hurt, but at the same time he loved it. He wanted to please Louis and it felt amazing to feel so full.

Louis had wanted Harry to get to this point. Making sure to hold off on his own orgasm to make Harry cum over and over again. 

He was hitting Harry’s prostate again and again and was nearing his orgasm. Harry was whimpering into his shoulder as Louis kissed his cheek telling him how good he was doing in between moans.

"Feel good babe?" Louis thrust particularly hard into Harry.

Harry managed to gasp out a, "too much Lou" between his constant string of whimpers. 

"Just one more, love" 

Harry gave a weak nod as he grabbed Louis' shoulders tightly and buried his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis increased his pace, chasing his own orgasm at this point along with Harry's. Harry was beyond, he was just gasping at this point, practically sobbing he was so overstimulated. It was a type of pleasure that Harry had never actually reached with someone else, the type of sex that he could only imagine existed. And nearing his third orgasm of the night he couldn't decide whether he wanted the intensity to end, or to live on in this constant state forever. 

Louis managed to reach between their two bodies for Harry's cock and keep his fast past. Harry gasped. He almost squirmed away from Louis' touch at the feeling of his hand touching his extremely oversensitive head. But he let the boy rub it over and over until his body was literally shaking. 

Harry had never cum so hard in his life, he felt it everywhere like a bolt of electricity had shot up the center of his spine. He came dry, but he couldn't help but shout and push at Louis' wrist. This made Louis cum long and hard into Harry with a shout as he held onto him tighter. 

"Please, no more" Harry gasped, panting with a soft smile. 

Louis pulled out gently and slowly knowing Harry was super sensitive after all that.

They laid next to each other catching their breathes before Harry curled into Louis’ side. He traced his fingers over his tattoos making Louis smile.

“You alright babe” Louis leaned down and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Did so well for me, cumming three times.” He smiled down at Harry.

Harry blushed and nodded. “It was amazing, thank you”

“I’d be happy to do it again, if you’d like” Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s.

“Absolutely.” Harry leaned over and kissed Louis.

It was a sweet kiss, but just enough that they both knew they were going to be doing this again.


End file.
